A number of aging individuals are affected each year by neuroinflammatory and neurodegenerative disorders. Several of these disorders implicate leucine-rich repeat kinase-2 (LRRK2). For example, Parkinson's disease (PD) is a common age-related progressive neurodegenerative disorder resulting from the loss of dopaminergic neurons. Currently, there are no disease-modifying therapeutic agents to slow the neuronal degeneration of PD.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field for new and potent therapeutics for treating Parkinson's disease amongst other neuroinflammatory disorders and those disorders that implicate LRRK2.